


You & I (Forever)

by soupsaga



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Slight Canon Divergence, mellie as president, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsaga/pseuds/soupsaga
Summary: Mellie has never really been worried about a public appearance until now. She has a surprise for someone in the audience that will be revealed at the end of her speech.





	You & I (Forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softbels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbels/gifts).



> In this, Mellie won the election instead of Frankie. Also, the timeline is about a year after the election. I wanted to write a nice fluffy fic so here this is. (Yes the title is a Jessie Ware song)

Mellie gripped the top of the podium as she looked out over the crowd she was about to tell the story of her relationship with Olivia to. Ever since the two had come out as a couple, Mellie had been asked to visit college campuses across the nation and talk to students about her life as the first female president - who happened to be dating a woman. Taking a sip of the glass of water in front of her, she used the silence to collect her thoughts before speaking. With one final smile at Olivia, who was seated in the dead center of the front row, Mellie began her speech, "When I was a little girl, I wanted the world. I wanted to believe I could do whatever I put my mind to. But just like every little girl, I was told my dreams were too drastic. I was told I wouldn't achieve them. The first time I told my teacher I wanted to be President of the United States, the class laughed at me. They told me a girl couldn't be president because it was a man's job."

Olivia stared in awe as she watched Mellie capture the hearts of the crowd with stories of wanting the moon and more. She still couldn't believe that the woman on the stage was hers, even after a year of being together. When she first met Mellie, she lusted after her. She wanted to know what it would feel like to lace her fingers in the dark tresses that laid perfectly on straightened shoulders. She wanted to know what it would feel like to press her lips against Mellie's, capturing them in a deep kiss after a long day at work. Olivia wanted Mellie, but she settled for Fitz. Fitz was willing to give her attention, unlike Mellie. Somewhere along the way, Olivia pushed her feelings for Mellie to the back of her mind and fell for Fitz. 

Glancing back up at the stage, Olivia's mind was cleared of her thoughts as she began to listen to Mellie's speech once more. She laughed when Mellie did, she smiled when Mellie looked down at her for a boost of confidence, she gave Mellie nods of reassurance. Olivia supported Mellie in everything she did, whether she agreed completely with it or not. 

Mellie smiled at Olivia before she began to speak of their relationship. She had succeeded in keeping the crowd entertained, which was necessary for the surprise she had for the end of the speech. Nobody on staff was aware of the plan, including Olivia. Mellie would have to execute it flawlessly for it to work. 

"When I first met Olivia, I was in awe. She was everything I wanted to be: beautiful, well-respected, and funny. God, was she funny. We started out as enemies, we fought over everything from Fitz's tie color to where the campaign would go. I wanted to be hands-on, and sometimes she let me. The first time we went out together, I told Olivia I was bisexual. It came up because she needed all of the dirt on me before she heard it from someone else. I've never been ashamed of my sexuality, but I haven't flaunted it either. When I was with Olivia, I felt something I had never felt with anyone, not even my husband. It scared me. So I did what any sensible person would do, I pushed her away. I made her my enemy so I couldn't grow closer to her. But that didn't last too long. We grew closer, even with the walls I had put up. When I told Olivia I wanted to be president, she was the first person who genuinely told me it was possible. Olivia told me I could do it. Olivia believed in me. Without her, I wouldn't be here today. Olivia and I began dating after the election. I had planned to ask her to be my Chief of Staff so I could keep her close, but then I kissed her. I had been wanting to do it for years and I finally did it. It was extraordinary, but doing so changed our relationship. I couldn't be in a relationship with my Chief of Staff, so I found somebody else. But for my relationship, I kept Olivia. I asked her out to dinner after we found out I won the election, and she actually turned me down," at this, the crowd released a laugh. Mellie beamed as her eyes scanned the crowd, spotting Fitz a few seats from Olivia. Beside him sat Karen and Teddy, who were attending because they were in town. Or at least, that's what Olivia thought. 

Mellie reached out to the podium, her fingers brushing against the velvet box hidden from the crowd's view. This gave her a boost of confidence as she continued speaking. "I had to ask Olivia out three times before she finally agreed to go on a date with me. At first, I was in shock. I had won the presidency, but the woman I wanted didn't want me back. I had felt this way in high school once, I had a crush on a straight girl. This was different, I knew Olivia was bisexual and a mutual friend had told me I should ask her out because they thought she liked me. I was humiliated when she turned me down. I felt like everything was falling apart, winning the election didn't even matter at that point. When we finally started dating, it took us two months before we said "I love you". She said it first. I had been thinking it at the time. Olivia, honey, could you please come up here?"

Olivia looked around in disbelief before standing up and walking towards the stairs that would allow her access to the stage. She wasn't sure what was happening, Mellie hadn't discussed this with her before. Once she was on stage, she hesitantly walked towards Mellie, curious as to what was happening. 

Mellie was holding the velvet box at this point, but Olivia didn't notice it. She flashed a grin at her girlfriend before turning back to the audience. "Olivia has stuck with me through thick and thin, she's been my rock. I don't know what I would do without her." Mellie turned to face Olivia and stared into dark eyes as she spoke. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, Olivia. I want to spend the rest of our lives together, I want you to be the one I fall asleep next to every night and wake up next to every morning. I know I should have practiced this more, but I had to practice my actual speech more, so this is kind of short." 

The crowd gasped as they saw Mellie open the velvet box, revealing a ring inside. Mellie beamed up at Olivia and took her hand with her own empty one. "Will you marry me?" she asked softly, forgetting she was onstage in front of hundreds of people. 

"Yes, yes, a million times yes," Olivia nodded quickly, wrapping her arms around Mellie's neck. She pressed a soft kiss to the side of Mellie's neck as she hugged her tight. When she pulled away, she held out her hand as Mellie slipped the ring onto her finger. Once Mellie released her hand, Olivia cupped Mellie's cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. 

The kiss was short lived as both parties were drawn back to reality when they heard the loud applause of the crowd. There were whistles and cheers as the newly-engaged couple turned to face the crowd. Mellie and Olivia both waved at the crowd, standing hand-in-hand. 

"Thank you for allowing me to come speak today, and letting me add a little surprise to the end of this speech. I want every student in the building who has ever doubted they would be happy to see this and make it a reminder that no matter your sexuality, no matter your race, no matter your gender, you deserve to be happy. You will be happy. You can do it. Thank you once again." As the applause filled the room once more, Mellie and Olivia walked off the stage together, meeting Teddy, Karen, and Fitz. Teddy immediately reached for Olivia, causing both Fitz and Mellie to smile. They both were happy he liked Olivia, as she held a permanent place in Mellie's life. 

Karen hugged her mother, congratulating her on the engagement. "I told you it would go well," she smiled. 

"You knew about it?" Olivia raised an eyebrow, resting Teddy on her hip. 

"We weren't just conveniently in California, Olivia," Karen laughed and shook her head. "Mom called me a few weeks ago and planned it. I'm still surprised you didn't figure it out."


End file.
